


人鱼

by Lucien_XCarr_Ripley



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_XCarr_Ripley/pseuds/Lucien_XCarr_Ripley
Summary: 童话AU渔夫朱x人鱼胡勿上升真人
Relationships: Hu Shenyuan/Zhu Fengwei (Dancer)
Kudos: 2





	人鱼

很久很久以前，在遥远的地方有一片丰饶的海域，这个海域总是在第二次月圆的第二个夜晚爆发海啸。

这个奇怪的海域只生活着一个渔夫。

渔夫的生活很简单。他的房子很简单，一件小屋，一张床和一个灶台。他的日常很简单，每天出海打鱼，吃饭睡觉，偶尔去集市卖鱼。他的想法也很简单，没有烦恼，过得开心就好。他每天出海都能有所收获。他不贪婪，只要能够维持生活就可以，大部分时候他捕捞到的鱼都会被他放归大海。他不需要天天出海，只是他喜欢驾着自己的小船在海上漂，对着船下游过的鱼说话。他从小在海边长大，大海是他最好的朋友，鱼是他最熟悉的伙伴，这片海域的鱼都知道他的名字。

大朱。善良的渔夫。

“今天大朱把我捞上去了，跟我说他集市好热闹。” 蝴蝶鱼炫耀似的跟鹰嘴鱼说。

“我也是，他说他还在集市上见到了一个漂亮的女孩子。” 小丑鱼也凑一下热闹。

鹰嘴鱼羡慕地磕磕嘴巴：“我也想被大朱捞上去，好想听陆上的故事。” 

“哎呀，你才刚出生不久，不要着急。每天浮上海面等着就好啦。” 马夫鱼甩了甩头上的长鳍，他活得最久，淡定地给鹰嘴鱼出主意。  
浅海的鱼儿们如往常一样聚集在一起聊天，他们非常喜欢这位善良的渔夫。常年生活在水中的鱼儿们对陆地上的生活很是好奇，大朱是他们唯一与陆地生活的交集。透过大朱他们总是能了解另一个未知的世界中新奇事物。

阳光透过海浪照射下来，留下逶迤的光斑。他们的对话被洋流带到了海洋深处，阴影弥漫了上来。

明天就是月圆之夜了。

第二天，大朱又出海捕鱼，这一天和其他的日子一样，风平浪静，太阳高高地悬在天上。常年的海上暴晒给了他健康的黝黑，精壮的身体，出了点汗便在阳光下闪闪发光。以往水里的游鱼都会早早等在水面，透过小船破开的浪花欣赏着他，看他熟练地撒网，然后钻入他的网，等他捞上去给自己讲陆地上的故事。然而今天水中却了无鱼儿们的踪迹。大朱注意到了，但他还是撒了网。连撒了三次网，都空无一物。他在海边生活了这么久，第一次遇到这种情况。直到第四次，手中的网线才有了沉甸甸的重量。

今天的网比以往的要沉一些，他这么想着，一使劲将网整个拉了上来。

“哇！”伴随着一声惊叹，他的眼睛都睁大了。他捞到了一条美人鱼。

这是他第一次见到人鱼。他小时候常听母亲讲美人鱼的故事，美人鱼的寿命很长，可以活三百年。美人鱼可以帮助别人实现愿望。然而父亲跟他说世界上并不存在美人鱼。他并不相信，他暗自下定决心一定要捞到一条美人鱼。没想到今天竟然让他真的捕捞到传说故事里的生物。

那条美人鱼名副其实，非常好看。黑发白肤，像人类的少年，只是腰往下本该是双腿的位置被一条流线型的鱼尾取代，鳞片像琉璃一样，青绿色的，在阳光下流光溢彩。

大朱看得呆了，情不自禁就说：“你真漂亮啊，还是好好回去海里生活比较好。” 

大朱把渔网从人鱼身上取下来，抱着人鱼就要把他重新放归大海。可是人鱼用带有蹼的手死死抓着大朱的胳膊，长长的指甲都嵌进了大朱的手臂，不停地摇头。

“你不想走？为什么呀？”

大朱抱着人鱼询问，人鱼的身体凉凉的，和其他鱼一样，摸上去却不像鱼一样，有着人的肌肤的触感。但是人鱼并不会像人一样说话，只是用潮湿的眼睛盯着大朱看。大朱有点不知道怎么办，他往下看，发现人鱼漂亮的青尾巴上有一片暗沉沉的血红，从鳞片下渗上来。

“你受伤了？在海里被欺负了吗？难怪你不想回到海里。” 大朱把人鱼放下来，人鱼还是死死抓着大朱的胳膊，大朱继续说：“那你今天就跟我回家吧，等养好了伤你再回家。”人鱼这才松手，大朱安抚似的摸了摸人鱼的头，人鱼的头发也像人一样， 

于是大朱就把这条人鱼带回家。回到家才发现不知道该把人鱼放在哪里。他的房子不大，也没有什么家具，而人鱼不能脱离水生活，他的皮肤在从海上回来的这段路上已经以缺水而皲裂了。大朱有点慌，急忙用床单沾满海水裹了人鱼。第一个晚上，人鱼在他湿哒哒的床上度过，而他则窝在墙角睡了一夜。但这不是长久之计，他就想啊，最后花了一整天去山上砍了树打了一个巨大的木桶装海水，把人鱼放在里面，木桶刚好够人鱼在里面翻身。看着人鱼在木桶里面欢快地划水，大朱也不顾自己灰头土脸，扒在木通边笑，露出两排白牙。人鱼转头看到他笑，尾鳍一拍水面，就游过来，伸出双手抱住他的脑袋亲了一口。大朱的脸瞬时红成了赤珊瑚。

他询问人鱼的名字，人鱼虽然不会讲话，但是会写字，拿了树枝就在他的房子的泥土地上画下比划，很熟练地写出了“胡”这个字。

“那我就叫你小胡啦。”大朱这么说着又抚摸人鱼的头。

人鱼还会跳舞。大朱继人鱼会写字之后又一次被惊艳到。那是人鱼在大朱家的第二个夜晚，满月之夜的第二天。大朱的房子是茅草屋顶，皎洁的月光丝丝缕缕渗透下来，在木桶中摇曳，人鱼就用尾巴支撑半身出水，大朱被水声吵醒，就看到人鱼在跳舞，像人类一样跳舞，他用手模拟波浪与潮汐，月光之下，人鱼的肌肤磷光闪闪，令大朱想起夜晚的海面，荧光生物浮游。大朱曾经在夜晚出海，小船经过的地方搅动浪花便留下一串耀眼的光轨，他在一片灿烂之中漂向海洋深处。人鱼的动作安静而激荡，他看的痴了，那串荧光将他带入深海。他忍不住走向人鱼，人鱼对着他笑。大朱伸出手去，陆地上的人鱼摸起来跟人的感觉一样，人鱼寒凉的体温被人捂热，人的舌头和皮肤被人鱼的牙齿和鱼鳍划破。大朱第一次知道人鱼的泄殖腔和人一样是温暖的，人鱼高潮的时候近乎透明的肌肤上也会染上嫣红。

从那次之后，他和小胡的交流基本上是以肢体进行的，他总是能准确地从小胡翻出花儿来的手舞里了解意义。

“小胡，你们人鱼真的有三百年的寿命吗？”

不，我们甚至可以活更久，几乎等同于永生。

“人鱼真的可以实现人的愿望吗？”

是的，只是实现愿望是要付出代价的。不过如果是你的话，什么愿望我都可以帮你实现。

“谢谢，但是我这个人没什么愿望啊。我现在过的挺好的啊。”

人吃了人鱼肉可以获得和人鱼一样长的寿命，你不想永生吗？

“我不想永生，快快活活过这一世就好。我转世了之后你要是认出我，可是要跟他夸一下上一世呀。”

人鱼用潮湿的眼睛看着他，手不再继续舞动。大朱以这种奇妙的形式与小胡沟通，他很好奇小胡到底是怎么受伤的，他检查人鱼的伤的时候发现伤口比想象中的深，鳞片之下被撕扯掉一大块肉，虽然很像是斗殴导致的伤口，但斗殴无法解释表面的鳞片为什么是完整的。却一直询问不出因由，即使如此，大朱还是细心地照料着人鱼的伤。

在相处中，大朱发现小胡比想象中的更像人。他会点菜，大朱本身自己是不挑食的，所有的鱼只要能填饱肚子就可以。而小胡则有偏爱的鱼类，他爱吃飞鱼和带鱼，如果大朱出海没有带回他喜欢的，他会用尾巴往大朱身上泼水。小胡喜欢听大朱讲故事，讲他的童年，他的生活，他的见闻。大朱的生活并不丰富，他很快就讲完了他的故事，可如果他不继续，小胡就会从木桶里探出身子，抱着他的脖子缠着他讲一遍又一遍。小胡喜欢出门，身为人鱼皮肤经不起太阳晒，他还是会要求大朱带他出门。大朱就像他们第一个夜晚一样，拿浸透了海水的床单裹着小胡，带他出门。

他抱着人鱼，带他去山上，看草木，看远处村庄的灯火。带他去农田，看麦浪，看站在土地上的劳作。带他去牧场，看牛马，看牧羊犬追逐的羊群。最后带他去集市，集市人多，大朱小心翼翼护着人鱼，担心他被人撞着，也担心他被人发现。小胡却老是探出头张望。

“很热闹吧？集市里面有很多神奇的东西，有些我都没见过。你多看看。” 即使担心，大朱还是乐呵呵地说。

集市上有着叫卖零食的小贩，有着兜售锅碗瓢盆的摊位，有着贩卖牲口的商人。男男女女，热烈非常。他们在拥挤的人群中逛了好久，然后抱着人鱼的大朱遇到了他之前见过的女孩。他腼腆地和女孩攀谈，脸上又出现了赤珊瑚的红。

“你手里抱着的是谁呀？”

“是我的弟弟。”

人鱼仰头看着大朱说话，潮湿的眼睛里映下他的模样。

大朱不能每天出门了，就连出海捕鱼都不行。因为人鱼总是不让他去，每每大朱要出门的时候，人鱼就拿尾鳍拍水，溅了大朱一身海水，然后弓着背团着尾巴窝到木桶的底部。大朱只好回到桶边，手臂伸到水里抚摸人鱼的头，安抚他：“好啦我不出去啦。”

在水里的时候，人鱼的触感就是鱼了，冰冷滑腻，鱼鳍坚硬割伤了大朱的手。大朱的血在水里晕开。

“你最近闹什么别扭呀？老是不让我出门。我不去打鱼，家里都要没吃的啦。”

小胡只把手伸出水面，表示可以吃蔬菜。

“你明明最讨厌蔬菜，还要吃蔬菜？”大朱忍不住笑了出来，“看在你这么牺牲的份上，我就呆在家里陪你吧。你的伤也快好了，很快就放你回去。”

因为大朱一直在家陪着人鱼。海里的鱼儿们好久没见到大朱，他们知道人鱼盯上了大朱，于是不安的情绪在年轻的鱼儿之间传播。  
鹰嘴鱼害怕地说，“他不会被吃掉了吧。”

“我没有机会听大朱讲故事了。” 蝴蝶鱼难过极了。

“人鱼是最诡异的生物了，被人鱼盯上一定没有活路！” 小丑鱼瑟瑟发抖。

“不会的，他会回来的。”马夫鱼优哉游哉地说，他活得最久。  
鱼你看看我，我看看你，心中的担忧越来越强烈。阴影笼罩着鱼儿们。

每天大朱都会检查小胡的伤，终于有一天。大朱开心地说：“你的伤已经好啦，鱼鳞都看不到红色了。明天就可以把你放归大海了。”

当天晚上是小胡在大朱家的第二个满月夜，大朱又一次被水声惊醒，他起身没有看到小胡跳舞，他看到木桶整个倒在地上，海水撒了满地，小胡自己爬出了水桶，扒在他床边，尖锐的指甲把他的床单都撕破了。他潮湿的眼睛充满了哀伤，看着大朱眼泪掉了下来，落到地上沉闷地响，全是一颗颗珍珠。大朱慌忙抱起他。

“你怎么了？不舍得我嘛？看你这样我也很难过啊。”

大朱紧紧抱着人鱼。人鱼挣开了他，用尾巴支撑着，用全身在干涸的地上跳舞。大朱看懂了。“你说你想跟我永远在一起。”

“这是不可能的啊，你是人鱼，我是人，怎么样都不可能在一起。我的寿命比你短，我终究会比你早死去啊。”

大朱站起身，用尾巴立住的人鱼刚好到他的胸口，大朱要把他揽进怀里。小胡尾巴在地上一弹，压着大朱落到床上。人鱼的力气比人类的要大，他的两手抓了大朱的手腕固定在大朱的头两边，利甲划破大朱的脸，渗出血珠。他贴近大朱，张开嘴，大朱看见人鱼的鲜红的嘴里层层叠叠满是锋利的牙齿，但他不觉得害怕。人鱼舔去大朱脸颊上的血珠，锋利的牙齿划破舌头，满口血腥味，可还是强烈不过海水的腥气。大朱被浓烈的海的味道淹没，大朱最熟悉的味道。他被人鱼裹挟入坠深海。

天亮的时候，大朱收集起来人鱼的眼泪，打孔穿成手链，套在了小胡的手上，苍白的皮肤上挂着奶白的珍珠。顶级顶级的珍珠，大朱却根本没想着要自己留着。

“真好看，不过你以后别再哭啦。”

小胡怔怔地看着手链。大朱又继续说：“我今天送你走，给你留个念想。” 

月圆之夜的第二个夜晚，人鱼被大朱抱着走上小船，踏上小船的刹那，如施魔法，海面浮起清幽幽的荧光，浩瀚明亮，却那么冷，小船破开光，冰冷的梦幻拖着他们向深海进发。人鱼看着大朱专注驾船的侧脸。

在大朱的印象里，这片海域一直丰饶且平静，从未有过什么大的灾难。他们乘着光漂泊的过程中，天上渐渐下起了小雨。雨越来越大，风声呼啸起来，雨点噼里啪啦打碎了光，海面倏忽黯淡，雷声震碎了天空，血色的闪电把黑暗的天空撕出了更大的豁口。小船在狂暴的海中剧烈地颤抖，黑色的海浪击打着薄薄的木质船壁。这条小船太小了，它根本承受不了一点点的冲击。它从来都只能在平静的大海上行驶，就好像大朱的记忆里，这片海域从来都是风平浪静的。掀起海啸的海像庞大的怪物，张开漆黑的口吞噬了载着人鱼和大朱的一叶孤舟。咔啦极其微小的一声消失在怒号的风声和震耳欲聋的雷声中，船板断开，小船碎裂成片。大朱只抓着一块木板，他在黑色的浪花之间浮沉跟小船一样被怪物吞没。

希望小胡没事。小胡是人鱼，肯定不会有事的。死去的只有我一个吧。

还真的，有点舍不得呢。

因为溺水，大朱痛苦地挣扎，气泡从他口中鼻中接连而出，他呼吸不得，大睁着眼睛，一片漆黑什么都看不到，却始终没有对小胡伸出手。

大朱是个没有欲望的人。简简单单就好，不想要永生，不想要钱，甚至爱情都不能让他在人世多留那么一会儿。

大朱使尽最后的力气把头抬出水面，声音穿透风暴：“再见了。”  
小胡没有动，人鱼在狂乱的海中平稳地停着，周围的狂涛巨峰与他毫无关系。直到大朱完全被漆黑海水吞没之时，他掀开自己的鳞片，用利爪撕扯下一块肉，尾鳍一打潜下海面，冲到大朱面前，鲜血淋漓地将肉塞进大朱的嘴里。

然后小胡抱着大朱往上游，他将他带出水面，将他送回他一直居住的海滩。海啸在背后偃旗息鼓。人鱼用潮湿的眼睛深深地望了一眼渔夫，转身潜入海底。

等到大朱第二天醒来的时候，他是一个居住在永恒平静海域的平凡渔夫。这片海域的鱼儿们都爱喜爱这个善良的渔夫。他们经历了一代又一代，和他都是好朋友。

人鱼在海底沉睡，他还要等下个满月才能浮出水面。他第一次遇见渔夫的时候，渔夫死于一场海啸，他没能救他。于是人鱼向海底女妖许下愿望，付出代价。渔夫一次次遗忘他，一次次死亡，人鱼一次次割下肉，一次次沉睡。他和渔夫永恒困在这片在第二次月圆的第二个夜晚爆发海啸的海域。

月圆之夜即将到来。人鱼苏醒过来，带着永恒的伤口从幽深海底像气泡一样轻盈而急切地上浮。

他又要见到他了，就要见到他了！


End file.
